


Call for me - That Faithful Night

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [32]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Binding Contracts, Blood Magic, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor and his men have been working hard to get rid of Mages that abuse their powers.They heard a rumor about a Mage in a Mill, but when they arrive they find something other than they expected.





	Call for me - That Faithful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 101 of my 365FF Challenge 
> 
> The third Mill story. Or the how Victor met Makka story. 
> 
> Drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) if you want to ask me things about this AU or any of my other work.

They had left their horses a short while of the track, and to Chris' delight Victor had ordered Jean to stay and watch them. The kid of course had been less happy about it, till Victor informed him that it meant he had to make certain no one got the idea of stealing them. Jean had taken it as a sign of trust after that and resigned. Chris had ordered one of the other man to stay behind, saying that it was because the man had done enough that day and needed his rest. Plus they would probably need some food when they came back and Jean couldn't cook while also keep an eye on the horses. 

Going into the woods where this Mage they were looking for apparently resided was nerve-wrecking. Till now they had not come across a single one that didn't leave booby-traps all around their secret hangouts. Chris had preferred to go in during the day, just to be able to see if anything was off, but this Mage was rumored to be highly active during the daylight hours and they could not risk the man not being in. The one they had taken out a little over a month ago had had very detailed descriptions on when the man was in, so they were going by that. 

Still, the fact it had taken them so long to even pinpoint where the man was said how strong of a Mage he must be. Especially since the area that was influenced by him was at least twice as big as a normal keep. Chris kept his hand on his sword and took a quick look at the mage walking next to Victor. He was still a bit apprehended by the guy but he had felt a surge when the rest of them had just looked for a place to crash for the night. 

Georgi stops and takes a look around. Then he takes a few steps back and walks back to Victor.

"We are at the edge of the mage's area. There is a spell here that is clearly designed to deflect people's attention just enough for them to realize that they are no longer going in a straight line. So we need to find marker points on the edge, those are the only spots one can even consider entering the place." 

From that moment on they all started to look for the small rocks that would either bare a symbol or would have small blood droplets on them. It was already near midnight when they finally found one and Georgi got to work. He said it could take a while and most of the men resided in sitting down or even go behind a tree to take a piss. They were all taken aback when the rock suddenly lit up and even the non magical ones saw the shield glow up before falling apart. Chris gave the Mage an appreciative look till he saw the shock on his face. Victor was just staring at the mage.

"You did not do that, did you?" Georgi shakes in denial. "Well so we are either invited and it's a trap, or something made the spell fall apart on its own." Victor gives his men a cheerful grin. "Let's find out shall we." 

Not knowing what to expect exactly they decided to stay in close formation. Harder to get to one of them if they stayed close to each other. It did mean they moved a bit slower though. And as they were probably expected they did try to not make a single sound to not give there position away completely. 

They still reached the clearance faster than anticipated. 

Chris caught the look on Victor's face when it sets in what they are seeing. There in the light of the near full moon lies what appears to be discarded rubbish, if not for the pale face twisted and contorted in pure agony that was aimed in their direction. And the large fluffy dog sitting only a few feet away, with it's tongue lolling out was not really helping. Seriously Victor looked like he was in shock, then a shudder goes down his spine and to Chris' horror he sheaths his sword and goes straight for the dog. dropping on his knees to ruffle the beasts ears. 

"Victor, I've known you for years now, but can I say that even for you, going in to pet a dog while you have no idea if they are not part of the trap is a bit dense." 

Oddly enough most of the men make comments that such a sweet dog could never be a threat. The dog barks at this and starts wagging it's tail. Chris rubs his face, it's not that he doesn't mind dogs, he's just more of a cat person.

Georgi took the time to go over to the body and took a shocked step back. Now that got everybody's attention. Especially when Georgi starts to go over the ground in a frantic rush trying to find something between all the dog prints. If Chris didn't know better it had almost looked like that mutt had gone out of it's way to deliberately disturb the grounds. A feeling that gets stronger when Georgi gives the dog a wary look. 

"This was not a misfired spell. Who ever did this to him had meant to get this result." Victor rises to his feet. His hand moves over his sword handle but the dog licks it and he almost as if conditioned pats the dog's head. 

"So the Mage did that?" Georgi shakes his head.

"No it is quite clear that this is the Mage we were after. The residual energy there is in the body is the same as I felt on the shield before it collapsed. And as he's not dead for long, I can say this" his hand moves in the general direction of the body "was the reason the shield collapsed. Without it's source it was too weak to be maintained for much longer." 

Chris takes in a deep breath. "Which means that whoever did that to him could still be around. And as they seem to have very little interest for decorum, we can assume they are a very powerful blood mage right?" Georgi shakes his head, slowly as if not certain what to say next. This annoys Chris "Spill it mage. What is off?" 

"There are faint traces around the ground and about the body" he pinches his nose "it's not like Blood Magic or even Bell magic. Who ever did this, could do both. Probably. But they chose a direction not like anything I ever came across. Yet I feel I should know it, as if I had once read about it." He sighs. 

Before Victor can say anything Georgi is sitting in front of the dog. Holding it's head between his hands, looking like he is ruffling it's fur except it is clear that he isn't as the dog looks less than pleased. 

"There are even more traces of that magic over the dog, barely visible with all the other spells in and over it though. Almost as if the spell was put on from the core out. The dog in it's self though, is harmless." He stands up and pats it. The dog moves away and positions itself against Victor's leg nudging him towards the Mill itself. 

"Seems it wants us to take a look inside." Victor looks down at the dog. "Do you think that is safe now that the mage is dead?" 

Georgi looks at the building for a moment. "This mage seems to have relied on his power a lot. Any magical barriers that were put up have fallen apart. And by the amount of cascading magic I am fairly certain there are no physical traps to be worried about." 

Victor nods and together with three of the men he moves towards the Mill, closely followed by the dog. When Georgi tries to follow he finds himself pulled backwards towards Chris. Knowing the younger man doesn't trust him that much even after all these weeks makes Georgi look down and await what is to come.

"That dog. Does it give you a bit of an off feeling as well?" Georgi looks up, meeting Chris' eyes dead on. 

"It's a dog. But I don't know if it is or has always been this kind of dog. The current shape looks a bit new to it. Almost as if it took this to please somebody and decided to keep it. They don't seem to be in any intent to cause harm, but then again they have gotten attached to Victor fairly quick." 

They hear a noise from inside the building and soon find both the dog and Victor come running out. The dog starts to sniff the air and howls a few times before slumping down. Victor lands on his knees next to them and hoists the dog up in his arms. Which is a pretty weird sight as a dog that large shouldn't be that easy to be picked up. victor spins and sees them still standing at the same spot he had left them and a crease forms in his brow. Great they worried Victor.

"Georgi. Chris. We found a cage in there. And until very recently it was occupied. The dog went a bit crazy when we found it empty, seems they had not expected that. So if the both of you would want to come in and take a look." Victor, still carrying the dog, turns around and walks back into the Mill. 

Both men follow and soon enough they enter a room in the back of the Mill. The cage is left open as if who ever opened it didn't care for it to be found like that. Chris wonders if the dog was kept in it, but when he and Victor see all the color drain from Georgi's face, and the mage actually takes a step back to hurl in the corner, they and every other man present takes a step away from the cage. 

"Out! Out, now." The mage trips over his feet in his haste to get out and by the time they catch up with him outside the place they find him kicking the dead mage calling him every nasty thing under the sun. 

Chris isn't certain if he should make a quip about the man's reaction or walk up and make him stop. The choice is made when the dog barks and Georgi spins around in the middle of a kick, almost making him tumble over. Chris is taken aback by the tears streaking the man's face.

"That is a charger cage. Even my own clan never sank that low. This piece of shit kept a charger." His voice is tight from kept in anger. Not knowing what a charger is, Chris knows enough about what Georgi's clan did to know that it is something he might not want to know.

Victor puts down the dog and walks up to Georgi. Taking him in a tight hug. "Don't know what a charger is, feel like I should but it is apparently upsetting you." 

Chris hears a ragged exhale coming from the mage, before they all can hear deep sobbing. A quick looks around tells Chris that he isn't the one getting upset about this. So when Georgi pushes himself up from the hug, a determined line to his mouth he almost wants to call out for him not to talk.

"A charger is a bloodslave that is kept in pristine condition to service more mages against a fee." Victor's hand's fall to his sides, his mouth a shocked o. Georgi pulls in a ragged breath. "Apparently who ever took out the Mage took the charger with them. We need to find them. As they could not have gone far, chargers that are cut from their masters are sluggish at first. The whole spell keeps them in a sort of codependency after all. Their mark must be screaming hell, making them hard to drag along." 

It is then that one of there man exits the Mill with what at first looks like a bloodied rag in his gloves. That is till they all see the mark on it and realize the are looking at removed skin. Chris looks at Victor and Georgi. The look on the mage's face says enough. Without the mark on the charger anybody could take them along at will. Still Victor sends his men out into the woods. But they find no trace at first, till they concentrate on the back side of the Mill. There near a tree in the woods they find a few drops of blood. And moving out of the forest in that direction they even stumble over the dead body of yet another mage. 

Some men suggest this was the mage that had done in the other one, but Georgi is quick to inform them this mage has been dead for at least a day already. But who ever had done in the Mage had used this body to cause an opening in the shield for them to go in. They understand that they will most likely never find the charger and feeling slightly defeated they return to where they left the horses. Getting there shortly before sunrise, they quickly eat the food and all roll in to get a few hours of sleep. 

After waking up, they saddle their horses and go to the town closest to the side of the woods where they had found the second mage. Maybe the people know something. Poorly the only information they find out is that people know who Victor is and that it is the general consensus that it was them who took out the Mage. After a whole day of not getting any useful tips at all they settle into a Inn just near enough from the woods one could see them if there hadn't been a house on the other end of the barn.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Victor and Georgi are 20, Christophe is 18, Jean is 12 in this story.  
> ps all shirts mentioned in this AU are btw alike to medieval Tunic shirts. They are my favorite type of shirts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
